


Just Sort it Out Already

by Attasee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Scott, Derek and Stiles Being Idiots, F/M, M/M, POV Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attasee/pseuds/Attasee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's really pissed with Derek and Stiles' bickering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sort it Out Already

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of Scott's getting annoyed with Stiles and Derek thus?! This was born.

Scott can hear them arguing across town. The sound of the endless bickering tends to carry most nights through the trees and forests of Beacon Hills but right now, just before 11.30pm as he lays his head on the pillow adjusting the arm cradling Allison’s head the noise seems a little clearer, a little louder, a little fiercer.

“They going at it again?” he hears Allison whisper. Her hearing isn’t as finely tuned as his is but she can still feel his body tense as a screech of Stiles shaped frustration hits the airwaves and his fills his ears.

“Yeah.”

Allison sighs, cos she knows how much it affects him, his best friend and alpha going at it hammer and nail.“Leave them be Scott,” she replies with a sigh. “They’ll figure it out eventually.”

The thing is; Scott just wishes they would - he truly thinks that some day, one day in the not so distant future in a land far far away Stiles and Derek will sort themselves out, fall into each other’s arms and rid themselves of the sexual tension that has gradually been building over the years.

For now though he knows it’s not going to happen unless someone stages an intervention and tells them to zip it.

An hour later he is still awake, the arguing has lessened slightly, but Scott knows they are still going at it. A grumble from Derek, a loud throaty tut from Stiles that ends with a muttered ‘ _Sourwolf’_ makes Scott’s eyes ping open and his body tense more than once.

“Baby go back to sleep,” he hears Allison mumble, but Scott can’t, he can’t just leave it – or rather leave them – to tear each other apart.

“I can’t,” he says. “I gotta go; I’ve got to finally shut this shit down.”

Allison nods, whether it’s in resignation or utter frustration but he feels her head move under his arm. She then releases a heavy sigh.

“Go back to sleep, I won’t be long,” he tells her.

Scott kisses Allison on the forehead and climbs over her body; he doesn’t need the light to find his sweatpants or the t-shirt he had thrown off earlier so he quickly grabs the items, pulling them onto his body. Lastly he pushes on the pair of Vans he had kicked off before climbing into bed.

He chooses the escape route he has used for many years; out the window landing softly on the grass below. Stiles’ house is over the way, not too far and Scott makes his way across the freshly cut lawns, leaping over the odd bush that disturbs his flow.

The Sheriff’s patrol car is of course absent from the driveway but Scott doesn’t need anyone to let him in, far from it. Instead he heads directly for the small false rock with the key inside the Sheriff leaves there as an emergency just in case Stiles or he need to use it.

The door glides opens silently, and now the bickering is louder, more intense, he can hear the frustration in Derek’s voice seeping through the gap under the bedroom door and down the staircase.

Scott pauses, tilting his head to one side, he listens out for a break in proceedings as he clicks the door closed but there is nothing.

They are to busy winding each other up to notice they have company.

Scott moves forward again, his Vans squeaking softly on the wooden floor.  He knows the location of every loose floor board in Stiles’ house and he places his feet carefully, one foot at a time dodging each one as he makes his way across the hallway.

The stairs are more of a challenge. There he takes two at a time, then one, reaching the top in a flurry of well practiced movements.

Scott knows Stiles’ room is around the corner on the left facing the main bathroom and he heads towards it. It's only then he realizes he's clenching his fists and holding his breath for longer than necessary.

They still don't know he is there.

Derek too engrossed.

Stiles too elated to care.

But he needs to do this – this intervention - for a number of reasons. One for the future of the pack, because the arguing and bitching happens everywhere they go and every fucking dangerous situation they get themselves in to and two because of Scott’s own god damn sanity.

He’s has enough - the door flies out of its casing so easily, the wood splintering across the room landing on the bed.

“What the fuck McCall?!” It's Derek that responds first.

Stiles chimes in second, “Holy fuck balls dude, my door!?”

The impact has knocked both men on their asses and at first Scott doesn’t know how he keeps quiet, simply eyeing up the two guys he who he thinks the world of up and down.

“Scott?” Stiles finally says, he's across looking at the now destroyed door, then Derek then Scott very quickly in that order, “Scotty, Scott, Scooby, Sco…Scoott? You okay?” Stiles asks nervously.  

Of course Scott isn’t okay. He's fuming, fed up with the arguments and the fighting and the un-fucking-resolved sexual tension between the two men.

“Just fuck already will you?!” Scott finally yells. “Just fuck like monkeys and be in love, or fuck like monkeys and not be in love, or maybe even never speak again because seriously? This shit? All this foreplay?” He tells them both with a wave of his hand, “is just beyond a joke now.”

Honestly? Just saying it feels weight has been lifted off Scott's shoulders, of course he’d planned on doing much more eloquently, more calmer but considering neither of them had heard him enter the house or walk towards the bedroom door because they were far to engrossed in each other – just goes to prove how much of a distraction they are in each other's company.

“It's all day and night,” Scott continues not stopping for a breath. He's getting a little worked up and tense but needs to get it all out in the open, he can almost feel his eyes beginning to glow, “...I can hear you across the street. Allison is pissed with me for keep waking her, the pack tread carefully around you. Take the edge of it and just sort it out already. Please?”

To their credit both men stay silent. Stiles’ face is wearing that gormless expression that's a mixture of _‘oh shit’_ and _‘I haven't a clue what's going on’_. Derek on the other hand looks pissed, really pissed but truthfully? Scott's too exhausted by it all to care.

“I'm sorry about your door,” he adds calmly looking at the splinters of wood every where and the mess that was once Stiles’ room. “Send me the bill.”  

Scott doesn't stick around after that. He turns on a hair pin and if he'd of had long hair he would of given it a Lydia style flick too. He also doesn't wait for them to answer, hear out their complaints or requests for him to simply explain himself. No he just leaves mumbling to each other about what's just happened.

Instead Scott takes the exact same route he took only moments before but in reverse, undresses himself silently and slips back into bed and Allison’s arms.

“You talk to them?” She asks him sleepily.

Scott nods kissing her forehead lightly. “Yeah. I owe Stiles a bedroom door though.”

“They actually listened to you?”

He nods again. “All ears for once,” he replies quickly and in the silence he soon falls asleep.


End file.
